


One of Those Sick Days

by kickassfu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Short, Sick Fic, as in the flu not anything serious, really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Feeling Arthur stir next to him, Merlin puts down his book and looks at him. When Arthur finally opens his eyes - staring at Merlin with a fond, loving expression - and whispers “You’re still here.” with his croaky voice, Merlin melts. His heart tight and wild in his chest, and all he wants to do is kiss him. Kiss him until they can’t breathe, until they meld together, until they’re finally one and cannot be separated ever again.Obviously, Merlin doesn’t actually do that.Because he isn’t a fan of getting sick (and it’s a little gross).
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	One of Those Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> got this prompt on tumblr: Maybe like a modern merthur sick fic?
> 
> tried my best :D hope you like this~~

Merlin loves Arthur, truly, _but_ -

“ _Mer_ lin, I want chicken soup.”

“Merlin, everything hurts.”

“I’m so sick, Merlin.”

“Don’t leave me, Merlin.”

-he’s a very clingy, demanding, person when sick. And the worst part of it is that Merlin still thinks he’s the most adorable human he’s ever seen, even at his most disgusting. Which means, there’s obviously something wrong with his brain, as Arthur has been saying for years.

But you can’t really refuse a pouty Arthur Pendragon clinging to you, and begging you to stay by his side - it’s scientifically proven as an impossibility. Merlin has conducted studies throughout their years together, and that has been his conclusion. That’s why he’s currently sitting next to a sick, sleeping Arthur, running his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty hair and mostly ignoring the book in his other hand, that he’s supposed to be reading but can’t focus on.

Feeling Arthur stir next to him, Merlin puts down his book and looks at him. When Arthur finally opens his eyes - staring at Merlin with a fond, loving expression - and whispers “You’re still here.” with his croaky voice, Merlin melts. His heart tight and wild in his chest, and all he wants to do is kiss him. Kiss him until they can’t breathe, until they meld together, until they’re finally one and cannot be separated ever again.

Obviously, Merlin doesn’t actually do that.

Because he isn’t a fan of getting sick (and it’s a little gross).

He does kiss Arthur’s damp forehead though; it’s an adequate substitute for the moment.

“Of course I’m still here, where else would I be?” he almost adds clotpole to the question, but Arthur’s sick, so his reaction would just be a sad pout instead of his usual retort. And as cute as that would be, Merlin would rather make him happy, content.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Oh.

_Oh._

It’s one of those _sick_ days. Where Arthur’s just so tired, his usual tight grasp on emotions loosens, and he spouts the most wonderful confessions designed especially to murder Merlin. Not that he’s complaining. It’d be a happy death at least; right next to the love of his life.

He’s also making it really hard not to kiss him silly, which is just unfair.

“The next time you complain about my untidiness, I’ll remind you of that.” Merlin mutters, his hand dropping from Arthur’s hair to his cheek; caressing it he asks, “How are you feeling, you lovable mess of a man?”

“Better with you here.” Arthur smiles, nuzzling Merlin’s hand, and yup, Merlin’s already half dead. How in the bloody hell, does a sick person become so adorable? He’ll never understand it. How someone so usually closed off, drops all his walls at his most vulnerable - Merlin loves him to death and beyond, clingy bastard he is and all.

No longer able to hold back, Merlin pecks Arthur’s lips, soft and quick, “You’ll be the death of me, you know? I love you far too much.”

“I forbid you to die, but I love you too.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you got sick, _Mer_ lin. You should be more careful.” Arthur complains, as he helps prop up Merlin against the headboard of the bed, so he can eat his soup.

“I caught it from _you_ ; you- you danger to society. It’s all your fault, dollophead.”

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re idiotic enough to kiss a sick person.”

Eating the soup, he takes to glare at Arthur’s sunny disposition. Of course it’s his fault, with his beautiful, loving words, and soft looks, and pretty lips, “I hate you.”

At that Arthur just laughs, and pats Merlin’s head, “Yeah, yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
